Good Luck Charm
The Good Luck Charm, also known as the Lucky Coin, is an item featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the second episode of the sixth season. History Later, an unnamed shepherd finds the coin in the wreckage of the cart. After the Dark Curse is cast, the coin ends up in Mr. Gold's pawnshop. }} Later, David comes into the pawnshop for information about his father's coin. Mr. Gold senses his desperation for the truth concerning his father's death and agrees to provide the necessary details if he delivers a cassette tape to Belle. David consents to the deal, and Mr. Gold gives him a card with information about the coin. The card reveals his father was stabbed by someone, rather than getting drunk and was dead before he and the cart fell down the ravine. He later shares this revelation with Snow, who encourages her husband to leave the past behind by accepting that his father did not betray him by succumbing to his drinking habit. David agrees to burn the card and leave things be, but after Snow leaves the room, he decides to keep the card. One night, Robert's spirit appears before David, causing him to pass out from shock. After waking up, David retrieves his father's coin from the ground. The next day, David puts together a whole posterboard of clues related to Robert and is fiddling with the coin as Hook knocks on his door, in preparation to ask for David's blessing so he can propose to Emma, but he never gets the chance since David pulls him on a mission to help him steal potions from Emma's shed. Upon obtaining the potions, they return to the loft to use them in a concoction for locating Robert's whereabouts prior to his death. David makes a potion and pours the liquid into a larger beaker before putting Robert's coin in it. Hook opens a map of the Enchanted Forest, and David rolls the coin onto it, with the coin landing on Pleasure Island, revealing it as Robert's last known location before he died. They go to August for information and ask him if he ever saw Robert there. August recognizes David's lucky coin, which Robert was wearing at the time that he saw him, and reveals Robert was seeking his other son, James, though he never knew David had any connection to them. David confronts Albert Spencer about the murder, but eventually, with Hook's help, he lets go of his need for revenge on his father's killer and decides to dispose of Robert's coin into the dock waters. After getting rid of the coin, Robert's spirit vanishes. }} List of Owners *August Booth *Evil Queen *Mr. Gold † *Prince Charming / David Nolan *Robert † *Unnamed shepherd Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *Mr. Gold's information card about Robert's good luck charm, reads:File:603DavidHesitates.png INV. ITEM 2027 DESCRIPTION: Antique round coin with a center hole, cast in tin. CONDITION: Well worn PROVENANCE: The coin was taken off the body of a dead man, a shepherd in the wreckage of a cart. The man had been stabbed, and was evidently dead before the cart went off the cliff. *Later, the information card about the good luck charm is pinned to the bottom of David's poster board of clues about Robert.File:612TellMeIfYou.png Appearances References